Arthur (Genealogy of the Holy War)
Not to be confused with Artur a character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Arthur |game = Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |firstseen = Chapter 6: Light Inheritors |class = Mage }} Arthur (アーサー Āsā) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. He is the son of Tailto and the brother of Teeny. His substitute character is Amid, who is incidentally his cousin. Bio and Personality Separated from his mother and sister from a young age, Arthur perpetually grew up in Silesia alone, mastering the art of Wind Magic. He later travels with Phee to search for Teeny in the events of Chapter 6. He initially holds a grudge towards Bloom for wrenching his family away from him, but later develops a deep hatred for Hilda as well, as he learns that she is directly responsible for inflicting the most amount of pain and suffering to his family. Arthur may be compared to that of a "frozen flower", whereby he appears to be be cold and unfeeling on the outside, but is, in actuality, a kind and sensitive inidividual on the inside. Arthur is also cool-headed, logical and sharp in his responses to quips made towards him. Arthur's vulnerable side is revealed upon his learning of his mother Tailto's tragic fate and the suffering his surviving sister Teeny endured. This results in him being protective over Teeny, as he resolves to never be separated from her ever again. Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Arden | Mage | Tordo |2 |32 |3 |8 |8 |8 |9 |4 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Ambush | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Azel | Mage | Tordo Fala |2 |30 |0 |10 |8 |10 |9 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Alec | Mage | Tordo |2 |30 |2 |8 |10 |9 |10 |3 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Awareness | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Claud | Mage | Tordo Blaggi |2 |28 |0 |10 |8 |9 |11 |2 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Valkyrie Staff Inherited Items Father: Jamka | Mage | Tordo |2 |31 |3 |7 |8 |9 |10 |3 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Continue Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Dew | Mage | Tordo |2 |27 |2 |8 |10 |10 |12 |3 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Bargain | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Noish | Mage | Tordo |2 |31 |3 |8 |9 |8 |10 |3 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Critical Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Fin | Mage | Tordo |2 |30 |2 |8 |10 |10 |12 |3 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Prayer | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Beowolf | Mage | Tordo |2 |31 |3 |7 |10 |9 |9 |2 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Holyn | Mage | Tordo Odo |2 |33 |2 |8 |11 |9 |9 |3 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Midayle | Mage | Tordo |2 |30 |2 |8 |9 |10 |9 |3 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Father: Levn | Mage | Tordo Holsety |2 |31 |0 |10 |10 |11 |10 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Continue Critical | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - | Wind Inherited Items Father: Lex | Mage | Tordo Neir |2 |31 |2 |8 |9 |9 |10 |4 |5 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Ambush Elite | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Wind Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |130% |55% |15% |55% |40% |35% |40% |10% *'Father:' Azel |110% |15% |50% |65% |70% |45% |25% |15% *'Father:' Alec |110% |35% |15% |85% |50% |55% |35% |10% *'Father:' Claud |110% |15% |50% |65% |50% |75% |25% |55% *'Father:' Jamka |130% |55% |10% |55% |50% |65% |35% |10% *'Father:' Dew |90% |45% |20% |85% |60% |65% |45% |15% *'Father:' Noish |120% |45% |15% |75% |40% |45% |45% |10% *'Father:' Fin |110% |35% |15% |85% |50% |75% |35% |10% *'Father:' Beowolf |120% |45% |10% |85% |50% |45% |35% |10% *'Father:' Holyn |150% |35% |15% |125% |50% |45% |35% |10% *'Father:' Midayle |100% |35% |15% |75% |60% |35% |35% |10% *'Father:' Levn |130% |15% |40% |85% |110% |45% |25% |15% *'Father:' Lex |130% |45% |15% |65% |40% |45% |55% |10% Promotional Gains *Promotes to Mage Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +4 *'B Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *''' *+1 to Rank''' *''' '''* Any advancement in levels for the selected weapon types is dependent on the identity of Arthur's father. Conversations In Chapter 6, Arthur may speak to Celice, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Teeny by speaking to her. In Chapter 8, Arthur may speak to Phee, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur nor Teeny has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured, if Arthur and Phee are lovers, she may speak to him, and she will gain three points of skill. Love Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Phee: 100+1 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Etymology Arthur was a mythical king of England who wielded the Excalibur and was aided by his Knights of the Round Table, as well as Merlin and his wife Guinevere. He met a morbid end, due to wounds suffered from his nephew/son Mordred. Trivia Since Tailto arrives in the game together with Claud, they are often paired together by beginners by default. As a result, Arthur ends up joining Celice's army with the Valkyrie Staff, but is unable to use it due to class restrictions. As such, Arthur is often subjected to a running gag (mostly in 4-Koma manga), whereby his allies will ask him to use the Valkyrie Staff to resurrect a fallen ally, but as he is unable to use it, he ends up either harming them with offensive magic, or utilizing it in an unskillful manner, often resulting in disastrous consequences. Gallery File:Arthur_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Arthur, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Mage. File:Arthur_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Arthur, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. File:Arthur_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Arthur, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Knight. File:Arthur_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Arthur from the Super Tactics Book. FE4NFMangaCoverChapter6.jpg|Arthur as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. arthur.gif|Arthur's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. UnusedarthurFE5.png|Arthur's unused portrait from Thracia 776. Bs fe04 arthur mage magic.png|Arthur as a Mage ArthurMageKnight.jpg|Arthur as a Mage Knight Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters